


in the depths of darkness

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Fluff, Haunted Houses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: in which karasuno goes through a haunted house for the sake of 'team bonding.'





	in the depths of darkness

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** I know I've sent you a lot of prompts in the last couple of days but I'm really done today and I was wondering if you do a fic prompt where karasuno goes into one of those fun haunted houses and just how everyone would react to being scared and everything  
> 
> 
> so i actually used to work in a haunted house (well it was an old ore ship actually, but still) so this was rly fun to write cause i was able to apply the different kinds of people i saw to the characters! hope you enjoy! 

“Suga, you’re crushing me,” Daichi said simply, squinting down at the vice captain whose arms were curled tightly around Daichi’s midsection.

Suga whined and buried his head deeper into Daichi’s back, “‘s cause I’m freaked out Dai,” he mumbled into the fabric of Daichi’s shirt.

“This was your idea!”

“I don’t care, now keep going,” he ordered, still refusing to raise his head.

Daichi sighed and tugged along his frightened boyfriend, trying to see through the darkness.

It had been Suga’s idea that the team go through a haunted house, it was going to be a ‘bonding’ experience except within the first five minutes, they got separated and Suga took residence behind Daichi. The captain only hoped that the others were faring better than they were.

\--

Well, in some degrees, Asahi and Nishinoya were faring better than Daichi and Suga. Noya was far from afraid, but Asahi certainly had enough fear for the both of them. The libero walked ahead proudly, his chest puffed out in a show of confidence while Asahi clung onto his shoulders, bent over so he could be closer to Noya.

“N-Noya…” he stuttered as he spotted something lurking in the corner.

“Hm?” Nishinoya glanced up at Asahi before looking to where the ace was looking.

“Wh-what’s that?”

The libero looked closer, leaning forwards a bit, “I dunn-- ack!” He jumped back as it jumped out, pressing himself against Asahi. While he wasn’t scared or frightened by any means, he still startled somewhat easily. Of course, with Noya’s short gasp, Asahi nearly screamed, hiding his face in Noya’s crazy hair.

As the creature approached them, Nishinoya stook a step forwards, trying to show he was not afraid. “Come on, Asahi! Let’s go!” He declared, tugging Asahi through the room into the next one. Asahi only whimpered behind him and stumbled after, his eyes glued to whatever it was that had tried to approach them. 

\--

Elsewhere, Hinata and Kageyama were braving the terrors of the haunted house, though, neither seemed to be particularly scared. Kageyama approached everything with indifference and Hinata just found everything funny. When one of the actors popped out at the couple, Hinata reeled back with a squeal of laughter, flopping back into Kageyama’s chest, who let out a soft grunt.

“Would you quit laughing at everything? It’s weird!” Kageyama huffed, sneaking his arms around Hinata’s waist subconsciously. 

“But it’s all so funny!” He insisted, giggling as Kageyama’s fingers brushed over his stomach. He craned up to look at the taller teen, “you’re not scared, are you, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, smirking. 

Kageyama looked down at him with a quirked brow before scoffing and looking up again, walking forwards with the little middle blocker. “No, of course not, I don’t get scared.” He declared.

“Mhm, suuuure,” Hinata hummed, looking around as they walked through to the next room. 

As they entered, Kageyam failed to notice the figure lurking in the corner, and when the figure leaped out of them, a loud, frightened gasp erupted from Kageyama. Hinata squawked as he was jerked forwards and Kageyama’s grip tightened around his waist.

“Oomph!” He grunted out, peering to look up at Kageyama again, “he got you!” He exclaimed, laughing, “he totally got you!”

“He did not!”

“Yes, he totally did!” Hinata retaliated, laughing and arguing with the taller teen as they exited the room.

\--

Of course, upon entering the haunted house, Tanaka took it upon himself to protect Ennoshita with ever fibre of his being, which Ennoshita seemed to be pretty thankful for considering the way gripping onto Tanaka’s waist. When they came to a quiet, emptier room, Ennoshita finally spoke up.

“Ryuu...while I appreciate you threatening to fight every creature that comes our way, I think you might wanna let up a bit, I don’t wanna get kicked out,” he murmured, peeking up at Tanaka.

Tanaka froze for a second and looked down at Ennoshita, suddenly realizing just what he had been doing for the last half an hour or so. “Huh, I didn’t think about that,” he rubbed his head somewhat embarrassedly, “sorry, I just, wanted to protect you, is all,” he explained.

Ennoshita smiled and straightened up a bit to to kiss Tanaka softly on the cheek, “I know, and I really appreciate it, but that doesn’t mean I wanna get kicked out, yeah?”

Tanaka blushed a bit and nodded, “yeah, come on, I wanna see what’s comin’ up next,” he grinned, shuffling through into the next room with Ennoshita still clinging to him.

\--

Yamaguchi felt as though his heart was about to explode in his chest, the only thing keeping him relatively calm was the apathy Tsukishima showed towards the haunted house in general. The pinch server had his arms wound tight around the middle blocker’s chest, his head buried in between Tsukishima’s shoulder blades.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi began, “why are we doing this?”

Tsukishima flinched as something popped at them before scowling at it briefly, “because Suga said it’d be a good bonding experience,” he reminded his boyfriend, glancing around as they moved into the next room.

“Well I’m begging to differ on that,” Yamaguchi mumbled, squeezing Tsukishima a little tighter. Tsukishima hummed in agreement, glancing back at the boy who was cuddled up to him. He never really expected Yamaguchi to be this frightened, he had no problems with horror movies as far as he knew, but perhaps actually experiencing all the gore and jump scares versus watching them was a little different. 

Tsukishima turned around when he felt Yamaguchi flinch and glowered at the actor who was following them. Seeming to get the message, or perhaps bored by Tsukishima’s indifference, the actor backed off and retreated to the room where he came from. The blond turned to his tense boyfriend and tilted his head up, looking him in the eyes.

“Do you want to go? Because we can if you want, it’s no fun if you’re scared out of your wits,” Tsukishima asked, rubbing his thumb over Yamaguchi’s cheek. The shorter teen paused for a moment, thinking over Tsukishima’s proposition before shaking his head.

“No, I wanna keep going...I’ll be fine as long as I have you to protect me,” he answered honestly, smiling a bit and raising his head so he could look at Tsukishima better. Tsukishima gave a little smile and a nod.

“Alright, come on then,” he urged, letting Yamaguchi cling onto him again before moving into the next room.

\--

Daichi and Suga were the first ones out, quickly followed by Hinata and Kageyama, then Asahi and Nishinoya, then the rest came out, having apparently found each other halfway through. 

“Well, that was fun,” Suga declared, smiling again as if all the fear he had been feeling inside the house was completely forgotten.

“More like terrifying,” Asahi murmured, still trembling a bit, but less so with Nishinoya clinging onto him. Yamaguchi nodded in agreement, holding Tsukishima’s hand tightly.

“Fun?” Daichi asked incredulously, “you spent the entire tour with your face buried into my shirt!”

“I did not!” Suga pouted, “If anyone was scared, it was you! Did you see your face when we entered the clown room?”

Daichi shuddered and looked ahead with eyes that showed nothing but emotional trauma in them, “listen, there’s just, something not right with clowns,” Daichi murmured, earning a laugh from Suga.

“Well, we had fun!” Hinata declared, clearing talking about himself and Kageyama. The setter rolled his eyes.

“It was stupid, none of that was scary,” Kageyama huffed, scowling as Hinata swatted his arm.

“Don’t be such a downer!” He scolded.

Tsukishima shifted, “no, he’s right, it was lame,” he agreed, earning his own little scolding ‘Tsukki!’ from Yamaguchi.

Tanaka burst forwards this time, “pfft, I totally could’ve beaten everything up in there,” he declared, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Yeah, and you almost got us kicked out because of that,” Ennoshita muttered, resting his head on Tanaka’s shoulder. Nishinoya rushed over to his best friend and immediately began ‘oohing’ and ‘awwing’ over how ‘cool’ Tanaka was for threatening to fight everything for Ennoshita.

Suga let out a laugh, “well, even so, I think this was a good idea and still fun, even if some of us had more fun than others.”

“I still fail to see how it was a bonding experience, though,” Daichi commented, glancing to the vice captain. Everyone fell silent for a few beats, trying to think of how it was a ‘bonding experience’ before Hinata’s hand shot up.

“Oh! I know!” He chirped, Suga and everyone glanced to the redhead, waiting for him to continue. “We got Tsukishima and Kageyama to agree on something, that it was lame, right? Does that count?”

Suga blinked and smiled, “good enough,” he determined, laughing a little bit. Daichi snaked a single arm around the ashen haired setter’s waist.

“Well, I think it’s time we all go and get some ice cream, yeah?” Daichi suggested, earning enthusiastic and casual ‘yes's’ from the rest of the team before making their way down the street to the nearby ice cream shop.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this was just rly cute and for some reason the imagery of suga all cuddled up to daichi is just rly adorable to me rn
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
